Dazzling Moonlight
by edwardenthusiest
Summary: When Bella went cliff diving she went into an accoma and was forced to go to a hospital in Seattle which is where Edward is currently working. And it just turns out that he is her doctor. When Bella is dying will Edward be willing to change her? EXB?
1. Proluge

**_Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight OK. Geez stop bringing it up it's a sore subject._**

Proluge:

As I plunged into the black, icy waves I suddenly felt the weight of my decision. What had I been thinking jumping off of a cliff

when I can barely survive on dry land? I now knew that I should have waited for Jacob,I should have waited for the storm to die

down,and I knew that the little of my life that remained after...after_ it_ happened was soon to be ended. My broken heart

wrenched in agony to know that this moment drenched with agony was the last time I would hear his sweet velvet voice. As I hit

the water it felt like a ton of concrete. Frantically I thrashed in the water trying to hold on for Jacob, for Charlie,for...for- Edward I

forced my self to think for I had also promised him that I would keep myself safe for him. Despite all my ill atempts at hearing his

voice now that it really mattered I did try to _Be Safe _as he had once urged me of in the note a that he had left me life ago when I

was in much less trouble than I am right now. Automatically my subconciousness flinched away from the memories of the life I

no longer had,but I ran to them with open arms realizing that it no longer mattered since I wouldn't be seeing it for long.

People always say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die and mine did,but instead of a few old memories

I was greeting with my warm topaz eyed angel for he truly was my life. The glacial embrace of the water engulfed me

reminding me of the feel of his cool arms. _Edward I love you._ I thought before slowly sinking into the dark water that I would

never resurface from.

**A/N First fan fic probably not good. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**


	2. Heartbeat

_**A/N Sorry it's so short I just wanted to update 2 days in a row. Enjoy**_

_Edward's P.O.V._

Numbly, I made my way out of the empty apartment where I waited out Bella's life so that I would be notified of when I was able to follow immediately behind her. Last night Alice had

insisted that my family would be coming up to visit me and I had decided that it might slightly numb the pain if I were to see the people that I loved, not that she asked in the first place.

But truthfully who was I kidding? I knew there was only one person I loved that I wanted to see. Even though I would see her every time I blinked I knew it wasn't the same as feeling

her warmth beside me or being able to make her blush. I really had to stop thinking about her if I wanted to be able to last without her for one year let alone several decades. I would

have to stop thinking about her beautiful face. I sighed heavily at how easily distracted I was when thinking of anything that reminded me of her, which was just about everything. I

had started to work at the Seattle Intensive Care Unit almost immediately after it dawned upon me that I had lost _Victoria's_ -I mentally sneered her name -trail. When I didn't have that

monster to distract me from the daily trials of the life that came with my broken heart I had decide that I needed a much more tedious distraction than the petty dramas of high school.

I had easily gotten the position over someone ironically named Mike because of my recommendations from the highly acclaimed Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the fact of my being the

Valedictorian of Dartmouth three years ago didn't hurt either. I made my way down the last turn towards the hospital going roughly 115mph having to slow down so that people didn't

know I was the maniac I had recently become when… _Well let's not think about that that right now_ I told myself smugly. Oh my gosh I'm starting to have conversations with myself! Oh

well I don't have anyone better to talk to. Sluggishly, I got out of the comforts of my car and entered the sliding doors to be greeted by the different smells of antiseptic and freshly

sterilized plastic. I went to the front desk to get my patients for the day trying futiley to ignore the disgusting thoughts of the nurses I would never want to look in the eye with the fear

of them thinking that my heart could belong to any other than Bella. I hustled to my first room in order to avoid them only to be stopped dead in my tracks immediately after I heard a

heartbeat so familiar to me that it made my cold heart wrench as soon as it became evident. It was a heartbeat so significant to me that I quickly checked to see if it was truthfully

there. Sure enough I could hear the faint beat of her heart, but it pained me to hear it so strained. Curiously I looked down at the sheet in my hands and noticed that my first patient

had jumped off of a cliff, and the name on that sheet was none other than _Isabella Swan._

_**A/N Thanks to EpicLoVeFan,02too,and Smiley have no idea how excited I was to get your reviews and you truly are the reason I wanted to update sooner! **_


	3. Differant Paths

_Alice's P.O.V_

Stealthily, I made my way through the thick underbrush that held the lingering scent of a small

heard of moose. Just when I had coiled for the pounce my muscles froze with the impact of my

latest vision.

There in a luminescent white room of a hospital lay Bella with her eyes closed peacefully

and Edward's form racking with countless tearless sobs standing over her with a hopeless

expression on his face. Soon after Carlisle placed an ivory hand on his shoulder speaking silently

to him in his mind no doubt. He shook his head once and with a solemn expression exited the

silent room.

Almost simultaneously another scene took place before my glazed eyes. Bella sat

thoughtfully in a corner of the same quiet hospital room but, this time the sight made my heart

sink. Over her slim legs were iron braces holding them in place on a small gray wheelchair with

breaks set on the wheels. She sat silently peering out a small window with rain pelting it's

translucent panes. While watching the storm fade silent tears began to fall down her pallid cheeks

and a single sob broke out from her chest before she covered her mouth and let the fit continue.

She sat there by herself until the tears refused to come and she wheeled herself over to her bed

where she lay mumbling something about Charlie before being taken by sleep.

My final vision was the one of the most importance. It was one that was yet to be decided.

Depending on Edward's decision was the fact of whether or not my best friend lived of died. The

first of these was rather sickening. There was a group of several people gathered around a casket

holding the palest looking Bella I had ever seen. She no longer had her creamy blush, but in its

place was a grayish undertone that made me disperse a single sob loud enough to deafen the

entire heard of moose I had once been tracking, but no longer had the appetite to even look at.

Around it were the faces of the many people's lives she had brightened with her selfless

personality, and they all looked down solemnly with most crying and none happy in the least.

Among these I noticed a tearstained Renee and an almost unrecognizable Charlie that looked to

have lost at least 30 pounds and had a horrified expression permanently etched onto his face.

The second was one I had seen many times before. It was one of Bella with beautiful

alabaster skin as smooth as satin, but as hard as granite. She stood in a glowing meadow with a

huge smile on her angelic face, but this time rather than the piercing crimson eyes of a predator

she had the soft golden eyes that meant she was a part of my family.

As soon as my normal vision became clear I sprinted back to our empty house -everyone

else out is hunting- and immediately called Edward on speed dial.

"H-", he began to mumble before I immediately cut him off.

"Edward we are coming over tomorrow. No sense in arguing. Bye." I said in a span of about 3 seconds.

I began my search for the others. There was no way that vision was going to come true if I

have anything to do with it.

_Edward's P.O.V_

Before I even realized what I was doing I had already arrived in front of the room which would

have my beautiful Bella inside. Hesitantly, I lifted my hand to the iron door knob that once

triggered would reveal the extent of damage I had caused by so foolishly leaving her, accident

prone self and all with no one to protect her from the many dangers this world could throw at her. I

sobbed at the thought of the many horrible things that could happen to her fragile body. I inhaled

deeply before going in, not knowing to what extent her injuries might be. Dragging my feet while

entering with my eyes closed and hoping for the best I entered. Her intoxicating scent permeated

the air, but rather than a burning in my throat my eyes felt to be on fire with tears of joy and yet

sorrow that refused to come. Joy because her freesia scent meant that she was still alive no

matter how much I had hurt her. Sorrow because I realized that she had tried to kill herself

because I had left her alone and miserable, and in doing so she had been taken under by a coma

making her see nothing but darkness. The shallow rise and fall of her chest brought another sob

up to the surface because she wouldn't even be able to breathe without the help of various

machines and chemicals. I knelt down at her side and began to beg for her to stay with me for I

knew the moment she died my heart would shatter along with everything that had meaning in my

life. For without her I was nothing. I had pictured myself many times on my knees begging for her

to take me back, but now all I cared about was rather she lived or not. I reached out my frigid

hand and carefully took her delicate one in mine. Another sob overtook me at the feel of how

much colder it was than the many times I had held it in mine before. I realized now that my

existence may not be much longer. I might just be taking a trip to Volterra for spring break.

_Bella's P.O.V._

I wasn't exactly sure where I was or how I had gotten here, but I figured I must be in Heaven

because of the beautiful voice that was pleading with me. I recognized this melodic voice and

realized it belonged to Edward. This had to be Heaven because no matter how much I wished it

were true he didn't want to be where I was and definitely wouldn't be pleading with me this way.

Not that I expected any less from someone as perfect as him towards someone as average me. I

just hoped that he could find someone as perfect as him. I felt extremely peaceful and content at

where I was with his cool, smooth hand wrapped around mine, but was puzzled as to why I

couldn't open my eyes to take in his beautiful features. I now realized I couldn't move, or feel

anything below the waste. I tried to voice my worries to Edward but nothing came out. I now felt

like screaming at the realization that I was very much alive but, couldn't even do anything to let

him that know I was. It hit me then like a ton of bricks, that if he were here he might actually still

love me and that I had more of a reason to live than I ever could have hoped for. I now felt the

obligation to stay alive with more incentive than ever.


	4. Patients

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own Twilight or the characters, but one day Seth WILL be mine.**_

_Edward's P.O.V._

An unknown amount of time passed before I realized I had better check on my other

patients before things became too conspicuous. There was just one problem with this: How was I

supposed to gather the strength to leave her side? In one fluid motion I stood up and gently kissed

her cool forehead. I turned away, but realized I couldn't make my feet move forward. I thought

maybe one more look back would help me hold off until I could return to her, but all

that did was make me take an involuntary step in her direction. I groaned at how difficult this

simple task had become. I just had to keep reminding myself that this time I could return because

I had already broken my promise and me being here might actually help her rather than endanger

her like I hade so many times in the past.

With this thought in mind I ran at vampire speed down the hallway to my next patient,

checked on him as quickly as I possibly could and made my way to the next. When I came to a

stop I exhaled sharply in realization that I had only returned to her room. She truly was a danger

magnet to drag me in so easily. It took all the strength I had not to run to her and hold her in my

arms, never letting go. Lecturing myself the whole way there I walked -at the pace of a fit human's

running- to my second to last patient for the day.

Seeing her was more than I could bear. I fell to my knees feeling like I was about to

cry. There on a small hospital bed was a little girl with brown hair ,wide, brown eyes

and an uncanny resemblance to a picture I had seen of Bella at around the same age. The

reason this brought me near tears was the fact that it wasn't very likely for her to make it much

more than a week due to being attacked by some type of animal in the forest. She had been out

wandering by herself in the forest and was found nearly bleeding herself to death. I realized that

the same thing could have happened to my Bella, but in her case I would have been the one that

had nearly left her lifeless. This also gave me a glimpse of how it would feel to loose her in such a

short amount of time. Thankfully the girl was too distracted by a bird she saw out the window to

even notice I had entered, so I quickly scrawled a report down and exited the room.

I spent the least time possible in the next room as I could so , that I could finally go check

on my love to see if she was alright. While walking sulkily down the familiar hallway that lead to

her room I paused not believing what I heard. I could hear several minds that I recognized all too

well. They were the voices of my family.

I could hear Emmett's booming voice rising above all the others as he yelled profanities

at the small television set for a bad call made in some football game.

I could hear the compassionate worries of Esme and Carlisle as they peered at Bella's

still form. Carlisle was going over the many different medical reasons for what had happened to

her and trying to find a way she could be cured.

Jasper felt remorse for all the problems he had caused in Bella's life.

The strongest mental voice was Alice's as she thought _Poor Bella. Look at what she is _

_dressed in. I wonder if I could slip a nice blue dress on her when no one is looking. _I shook my

head at this. No one had changed at all while I was gone. Especially Alice the girl who cared more

about the way she was dressed than anything in the world.

When I entered the room I was outraged to find all the noise Emmett was making, so I

sprinted over to the television, turned it off , and faced Emmett to shoot a death glare at him

"Hey I was watching that." he said sounding like a five year old.

"What possessed you to have it loud enough to be heard throughout the whole hospital

while Bella is resting." I roared.

"Well, you want her to wake up don't you?" He said with a shrug like it made all the sense

in the world.

Alice must have seen what I was about to do, because Carlisle quickly said with as much

authority as possible. "Boys, stop! " While stepping in between us.

"Nark." I mumbled almost inaudibly so that only Alice, the closest person to me, could

hear. Immediately I began to picture how good her designer clothes would look once I ran them

over with my latest Volvo.

"You wouldn't." she gasped seeing what I was planning.

"Don't be so sure." I said taking a step towards the door, knowing I would never leave

Bella but, planning on it anyway so that that was what Alice would see. The next thing I knew I had tiny, little Alice on top of me with my back pressed against a wall. In her mind she was

thinking _If you so much as lay a finger on any of my clothes you will never see your Vanquish _

_again. _I could tell that she was not bluffing so I quickly stood up strait, and she must have seen

the future change because she got off of me and smugly stuck her tongue out. I just glared at her

and, turned my attention back to Bella.

_**A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed and put me on story alert. Please if you did put me on story alert, but haven't reviewed please do if you do I will thank you in the next update. Special thanks to **__**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-**__** you have reviewed all of my chapters and you are my new favorite reviewer. I loved your story about the Twilight cast it was HILARIOUS. I'll try and update soon thanks for reading!!!**_


	5. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. *sigh***_

_Alice's P.O.V._

" Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked just when he had gotten settled at Bella's side. _No _

_one messes with my clothes. _I said to him in one of our silent conversations.

"This had better be important," he grumbled while getting up stiffly. _More than you can _

_imagine. _I thought smugly. I motioned for him to go out into the hall ignoring the questioning eyes

of our family. Excluding Rosalie who was too self absorbed to care if Bella lived or not and had

headed to our vacant house in the forest clearing where this had all started to unravel on

September 13 of last year.

I closed the door behind us and started heading down the brightly lit hallway with him

close behind. I stopped when we had walked a little ways and turned to face him with a scowl.

_Explain to me why I keep seeing Bella's future change. _I thought while impatiently tapping my

stiletto heel.

'"Would you like to more thoroughly elaborate on that." he questioned, eyebrows raised.

_Are you sure you want to know what I've seen? _He nodded. _Okay if you must know I saw Bella _

_dying. Yes you heard me right dying. You want to know why she died Edward it was because you _

_were to much of a stubborn coward to give her the one thing that could save her life and I think _

_we both know it has to be done and , just so you know I _will_ change her if you aren't man enough _

_to. Now that you know your options I am through talking with you and if you need me I'll be at the _

_mall. _I mentally screamed at him before storming off leaving him completely stunned. People

always underestimate me because of my size but, one thing's for sure. Alice Cullen always gets

her way.

_Edward's P.O.V._

I stood there dazed for a moment taking in the meaning of Alice's words. What if she had truly

meant what had been said? Could that be true? How could someone as pure as Bella die at such

a young age with such a great life yet to be lived? Instead of heading back to the room to stay

with my Bella I decided to go for a run in the forest because I really needed to think this over. I

would never be able to live with myself knowing that I had been the cause for such a wonderful

person's life being cut short. Would it really be so bad letting her live forever without ever having

to die. Rather than growing old she could always be young and strong and she would never be

endangered by me or anything else again. She would never have to feel afraid and could be safe

with me forever. But, I was just being selfish again wasn't I ? I had been selfish ever since I first

decided to break the rules and bring her into the dark world I live in. No matter how wonderful

those seven months of my life were I was still extremely selfish by taking that time away from her

human experiences and, that is something that can't be easily forgiven. Possibly if I were to give

her this new life it would somehow pay for my wrong doings in the past. This way rather than her

life being shortened it could stretch on forever. What if something were to happen to her

though while being a vampire? As appalling as the idea was if that were to happen could I keep

her away from an eternal paradise in Heaven and, leave her with a sudden end? All of these

questions were more than I could process at one time so I decided to head back. Maybe I could

find the answer in her deep brown eyes if they were to open before I had to make that dreaded

decision.

I snuck in her window like I had done so many times before in a happier period that

seemed to be a century ago and, sprinted to her side. I knelt down on the floor beside her hoping

to find the answer in her face. Seeing her peaceful, human features only brought on more

confusion as I tried to resolve our problems. There was one question that stuck in my mind and it

was: How long did I have to answer those questions before it was too late?

_Bella's P.O.V._

I could now hear the family I had once hoped for in the same room as me and, it pained

me to hear the silence that was emanating through the room that indicated something tragic. I

occasionally heard the low murmurs of a concerned Carlisle and Esme and, the

uncharacteristically serious whispers of Emmett. Every once and a while I would feel a wave of

calm wash over me that indicated that Jasper was here but, there was nothing that told me Alice

or Rosalie were here. I could understand why I never heard anything from Rosalie because she

probably didn't care if I died and wasn't here by choice and if she was here she would be here

against her will and bored out of her mind.

Not hearing Alice had me worried though because it was a very rare occasion that Alice

was in a room without it being known to everyone. I became worried at what might have happened

to the two of them because no matter what had happened I had always thought of her as a sister

and a best friend. I became so worried that in an ill attempt to talk I had lifted my hand. Wait I

moved a hand I was ecstatic at the fact that I was that much closer to being able to open my eyes

and see Edward's beautiful face. To further add to my happiness my hand that had just done the

seemingly impossible was engulfed in the cool, smooth marble feel of his hand and with

mustering all the strength I had left I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before drifting off into sleep.

All of my fears for Alice had literally disappeared with me barely lifting a finger

**_A/N If this is really bad don't quit reading because I wrote this at 3 in the morning. I'll probably update later today. Thanks to ravenj84 and ShinobiXAngel for being new reviewers. OK that got me 2 new reviewers so I'll continue doing that but, now I will also read at least one of your stories and review(nicely) on it if you review this story for me. Yes old reviewers I'll do it for you too._**


	6. Progress

_**A/N Sorry it's so late but my power was out and I was gone most of the day**_

_Edward's P.O.V._

Alice hadn't spoken to me ever since we had our argument. She had been shopping for

six hours refusing to answer any calls. It didn't bother me though because knowing Alice she

wasn't even angry. She was probably just too engulfed in shopping to notice our calls because

while she had been busy finding more out about her past she hadn't been shopping much-for her

anyways- and she was probably going crazy in a town as big as Seattle. The only time we had

heard from her was when she had informed us that Charlie would be arriving in an hour and that it

would be better if we weren't there. I understood why Charlie wouldn't want to see me because of

all the harm I had caused Bella which would result in his pain also. I knew how much he loved her

from reading his thoughts that somehow always were concern for his only daughter so many

times and that he would fall apart if she were to die. Much like myself. The thought of leaving her

was not something I wanted to think about until I absolutely had to so I set aside my phone._ Out of _

_sight out of mind. _I chanted to myself.

My thoughts began to wander to the last time I had been with Bella in a hospital room.

Realization struck me then. This was the second time she had needed extensive medical care

because of my stubbornness. I began to sob when it all came rushing back. I could see it as

clearly as if it were happening now. There in front of me was a blood drenched Bella broken

from the cruel pleasures her captor James. Just when he began to advance on her I bound

forward and tackled him taking pleasure in the sound of his spine cracking. I rushed to her side

overwhelmed by the smell of her spilt blood. The thing that hurt most was remembering the taste

of her blood because of how delectable it was to the monster in me. I hated the thought of how

much pleasure it brought me to almost suck the life right out of her. No one person deserved so

much pain in a life time.

Maybe Alice was right, maybe I was just being selfish making her endure so much pain.

Maybe just maybe changing her was finally the best option I could come up with. I now knew what

I would be doing while away from Bella I would have to go for a run to make my final decision.

_Carlisle's P.O.V._

I gave my son as much time as could be spared to stay with Bella because I knew how much pain it brought him to be away from her. I really sympathized with him because I couldn't

even imagine what a mess I would be if something like this were to happen to my love, Esme. I

had sent everyone else home for his sake not knowing what his response to having to leave her

might be because I knew it probably wouldn't be very easy to see for Esme or Jasper. I wasn't

sure how well I would react to seeing my eldest son this miserable either. It had been hard enough

seeing all of his emotions nonexistent while grieving separation alone but, I couldn't even imagine

what it would do to him to have to leave her and not know if she would be alive when he returned.

I hoped more than anything that this was not the end for poor Bella because she deserved so

much more and I knew it would also be the end for my son no matter how much to my dismay.

Remorsefully, I opened the door and entered as quietly as possible and walked over to

stand beside my sulking son._ We have to go now if we want to make it out of here before Charlie _

_arrives._ I told him regretting every word that brought him more pain. With this stated he began to

sob wretchedly and I placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him to the best of my

abilities. _I'll meet you at home. Make sure Charlie doesn't see you. _I shook my head at this I hated

how with a few simple words I had managed to hurt him so much.

I left the room not being able to take anymore of seeing him like this and let out a single

sob for the both of them. I'm not usually known to go against other peoples decisions but with him

in so much pain I had to do something. Even if it was the one thing that might make him hate me.

I was going to have to change her before things went too far. I knew that even if it meant him

hating me for a hundred years he would someday thank me and, besides what's a hundred years

to a 365 year old vampire.

_Bella's P.O.V_

I had woken up to the sound of Edward's sobs. Each one was like a dagger piercing my already

vulnerable heart. Now I knew what it must be like to feel so much like you wanted to cry without

being able to have your eyes produce them.

Soon after I had woken up I felt him kiss my forehead and heard him whisper, "I love you."

Before I felt the cool breeze that meant he had left. _I love you too. _I thought willing him to hear me.

About a minute of silence, other than the consistent peeping of my heart rate monitor, had

passed before I heard a gasp and the heavy footsteps that I recognized were my father's. He

crossed the room and grabbed my hand rubbing soothing circles on it while muttering, "Oh Bells

what happened to you? Why would you do it? Please don't die on me now. I should kill that Cullen

boy or what he did to you. I love you so much." I hated to hear his voice so pained. I wanted

nothing more than to tell him I was okay and that he shouldn't be so worried but, once again my

attempts were futile because I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth. I wasn't sure how long

Charlie had been at my side but, when I heard a nurse tell him visiting hours were over he began

to cry. I hated myself for causing so many people pain when I wasn't even in any. This was the

only time I had ever heard my father cry and I hated that it was over me. I tried to comfort him

again but couldn't. I would have sighed at how difficult things had become if I could even do that. I

heard his joints crack as he got up. He then whispered that he loved me and I could hear his

footsteps fading as I became alone again.

Almost immediately after I could no longer hear his footsteps I heard Edward's beautiful,

velvet voice whisper, "I missed you," and when he said this a weird jolt went through my body and

my eyes shot open.

**_A/N Hoped you liked it sorry it's so late. Thanks to Jalice-4-ever, UltravioletSpark, Cullen0128, TWILIGHT-OBSESSION66, andBitsy Rose. You're reviews mean SO much. Remember you give me ONE review I give you a review and acknowledgement._**


	7. Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

**_A/N HA! I got it in before midnight. Sorry I always write late at night._**

_Alice's P.O.V._

Satisfied with my latest purchase the, 'Roma' 4 inch high heel open-toe Mary Jane sandals with Swarovski crystal bamboo detail on the heel that were just to die for, I walked out

onto the crowded side walk and was hit with a horrible scent that wafted towards me in a sudden gust of wind. It smelled musty, like a wet dog and, was absolutely nauseating.

Curiously I went towards it breathing only through my mouth except for when I made sure I was staying on track. The trail led out of the city and into the woods. While standing

on the fringe of the trees I decided I would follow the trail for 20minutes and then go back to shopping if I came up empty. I checked my Ladies Bead set Bezel Rolex Super

Presidents watch admiring the way the diamonds were elegantly embedded into the gold and how the facets sparkled in the dim street light, looking like a much dimmer replica of

my skin on a less overcast day, and saw that it was 8:16. At 8:36 I would return uptown and see what wonderful pleasures the many boutiques had

in store for me. I took a cautious step in to the foliage, carefully placing my bags in a place where they wouldn't get damaged, and then flitted deeper into the firs. The smell

became stronger with every stride and started to severely burn my nose. Just when I was about to turn back I heard I loud struggle and a quick rustle of leaves with a vicious

snarling in the background. I slowed to a walk and peered over to where the scent was much more concentrated and in a large clearing I saw two animals that I could only

describe as horse sized wolves snarling and tearing at something that was so torn up that it was unidentifiable. A chunk flew at me than and I looked down at it and saw that it

was an extremely pale hand with an olive undertone to it. I inhaled sharply and a sweet smell that was vaguely familiar to me added to the pungent smell of the wolves. _Laurent _I

thought while peering down at the olive hand. Just when I had discovered this the massive head of the russet colored wolf snapped up and it's eyes locked with mine. It snarled

and charged toward me.

_Edward's P.O.V._

Bella's eyes shot open causing my heart to soar. I sprinted to her side and as delicately as possible I began to kiss every square inch of her face. "Oh Bella I was so worried!"

I gushed feeling my eyes burn with the tears of joy that would be pouring down my face if that were possible. Her heart rate monitor began to beep wildly and I stopped

immediately, no matter how much it pained me. "Oops," I said with a smile remembering the first time Bella had said that

to me.

"That's my line," she replied weakly with a blinding smile on her beautiful face. I could see the laughter in her deep brown eyes causing me to smile wider. I relished that I was

able to make her smile again. If I were able to see her blush deeply this moment would be perfect.

"My memories didn't do you any justice." I stated simply with one hundred percent sincerity. And sure enough her cheeks were immediately flaming. She stared into my eyes

with complete adoration which was much more than I deserved. I sat down on the bed next to her and slightly kneed her leg so I apologized and she looked at me questioningly.

"For what?" She asked tilting her head to one side. There were countless reasons why I could apologize to her so I just chose the one at hand.

"For kneeing you." I said lightly patting her leg.

" I didn't feel anything." she said while mashing her eyebrows together. "Touch my leg again." I wasn't sure why she asked this but, I always wanted her to have what she

wanted so I patted her leg lightly. I looked back up at her and she had a horrified look etched onto her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to smooth out the worry lines on her forehead that couldn't be removed.

"I can't feel my leg." she struggled slightly making so little movement that a normal human wouldn't have noticed. "or move it." she said starting to hyperventilate.

"Shhh, it's okay I'll go get my bag and check it out. I'll be right ba-"

"No don't leave me." she said frantically raising her arm half an inch before it dropped defeatedly.

"I'll stay. Just calm down. It's going to be alright." I said while comfortingly rubbing her arm. I said this to reassure the both of us because I wasn't so sure myself.

**_A/N I deceided to thank EVERYONE that reviewed on the last chapter Thanks to _****_CameoRuby_** ravenj84 -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- EpicLoVeFan leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too and a special thanks to divine divinity. You're reviews are always so heart felt and they make my day. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the wonderful characters.**

_A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I didn't update in such a long time but whenever I was about to update something prevented me from getting to a computer. Thank you SO much to everyone who is sticking with this story after this took so long. Enjoy._

_Alice's P.O.V._

Immediately after my shocked golden eyes had met with his black soulless ones I knew I needed to run. The enraged russet wolf took one large bound towards me so, I turned

and fled in the opposite direction. I could hear the wolves' heavy paws padding rapidly behind me and their sharp claws tearing into the hard soil. Simultaneously my mind scanned all

of my options and I came up with only two. I could turn back and fight them but, I was outnumbered and if they were able to defeat Laurent without so much as a scratch on either one

of them I wasn't sure how much of a chance I had at survival . I had one thing to my advantage though: my visions, but if two of them attacked at once I wasn't sure how I could

escape them.

My second choice was to run. I chose this option one because I wasn't sure what all these mutated wolves were capable of. I stole a glance over my shoulder figuring I must have

lost them by now. I was stunned to see that the russet wolf was about six feet behind me and the black one no more than ten. I sped up now truly fearing what would happen. The

wolves accelerated and let out a fierce snarl of contempt in unison. Before I had met these strange rarities I never would have thought that I could be outrun by a pair of overgrown

wolves but, today I had an odd intuition that that was exactly what was about to happen. Before my choice would have to be made up for me I checked the future to deceide what the

better of the two options may be but, could see nothing but darkness. The little sanity I had been desperately holding on to then, disappeared as suddenly as my visions had. This was

something that had never happened to me before so I knew it must mean death. In all the decades I have survied I had never truly felt the fear of dying but, this was the greatest

fear I had ever known. I truthfully never thought that I would have to think about my own death but, I hated how lost I felt while facing it head on without seeing what was about to

come next for the first time in my entire life that I could remember. I made another sharp turn around a pine with protruding limbs that would be about eye level with the huge wolves

and ducked under it hoping to throw them off. They were unfazed and took one large leap over a sharply bristled branch and loudly thudded to the grass sprinting faster than they

ever had before. I could see in their flat black eyes an extreme contempt towards me and that for some reason they wanted the one thing I dreaded more than almost anything else:

my death. I took the last turn I could before they would have caught me and was greetd by the familar sound of the babbling brook and the sight of our ornately structured house. The

odds had just shifted greatly in my favor. A split second after arriving Jasper appeared in the doorway with an expression of pain and anger etched into his marble face. I could feel the

agression emanating off of him in waves of extreme hate. Immediately after him followed Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle.

As soon as Carlisle arrived at the scene something unthinkable happened. The black wolf's eyes widened in horror taking him in and just as the russet wolf was about to close the

distance between us his knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a low whimper. The black wolf retreated into the woods while the russet one attempted to snarl at us with is

nose shoved into the ground. Jasper had coiled for the spring but, just when he was about to lunge for the wolf's throat Carlisle calmly placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to

the place where the wolf had retreated. My entire families heads snapped towards where he was pointing and saw a tall man with extremely tan skin clad in only a pair of shorts

walking towards us with his hands raised in surrender.

_A/N You diodn't really think I would kill Alice did you? How could anyone? Sorry this chapter basically sucks but I'll try to make the next one better and sooner. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK _

_YOU to..._

_**PrincessJess94**_

_**leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too**_

_**Smily Kylee**_

_**Head-In-the-Clouds10**_

******Bitsy Rose**

**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-**

**divine divinity**

******Elphie080**

******shoecraz**

******ravenj84**

******LovingEdward4ever95.**** You're reviews mean SO much to me and are the only reason I can write as good as I can. So thanks again:) Please review?**


	9. Betrayal

_**A/N You guys are way to nice to put up with me. Thank you so much for sticking with my story when I haven't earned your trust. You are much more than I deserve and I am truly thankful for such great fans. I am dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated in a while but, the climax of the story should start to unfold in about two chapters and then I will probably update about every day. SORRYSORRYSORRY!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but it owns me._

_**A/N(This probably isn't like Jacob but I needed you to know what he was thinking)**_

_Jacob's P.O.V._

_Sam what the hell are you doing? _I mentally hissed not believing what he was about to do. He didn't even bother to answer me he just warned me not to attack. When he was about to

head into the woods I made a snap decision. Why should those filthy bloodsuckers just stand there when it was our job to protect the people? Screw the treaty what they did to Bella

should not go unpunished. Just when I was about to lunge at the tall blonde one with a defensive snarl on his stone slab of a face my knees buckled to the ground as Sam told me to

stay where I was. What did he think I was his dog now? Did he seriously just tell me to _stay?_ I erupted with an endless string of curses that came out in a booming snarl that

permeated through the forest. I aimed them at Sam for being a trader but, mostly to the leeches for literally sucking the life out of poor Bellawho was never anything but, nice to them

which was more than these vile creatures deserved.I tried futilely just to lift my nose off of the cold forest floor that was completely saturated with the repulsive smell of those filthy

bloodsucking leeches. But all this did was frustrate me more. I had evaded his commands before, surely I could do it again with enough time to at least get my hands on one of his new

_best friends. _Ihate Sam so much. If it weren't for him I could have saved Bella and I never would have been in this mess. He was the one who insisted on us going after the red head

but, now that there were _four _of them he wasn't even going to _do _anything. I felt Sam's presence begin to fade and sent a few more harsh comments his way before we could no

longer hear one another's thoughts. He came out to the clearing ,as a man, even though he was still a _dog, _and all of the leeches heads snapped up simultaneously in an unnaturally

fast jerking motion that brought bile up my throat. He had his hands raised like he actually _feared _them. I let out a muffled snort. He should be afraid of what I'm going to do to him not

what _they _were. I mean c'mon over half of them were girls and the shorter of the blonde ones looked like some kind of frozen, rock saint that wouldn't and _couldn't_ hurt anyone or

anything.

Sam tentatively walked into the center of the small clearing separating the woods from their crypt that was as white as their skin, hands still raised, making no sudden

movements. Well he _was_ dealing with wild animals but it wasn't like they could even hurt him without me stopping them. I was saving that for myself and besides if I let the vamps kill

Sam no matter how much I wanted to see it happen, who knew what Emily would do this time. I shuddered remembering what I had to face the last time Sam and I got back from a

patrol and he had a almost- healed scar on his arm. It wasn't my fault his fat ass couldn't get out of the way quick turned to the blonde one that must have been the

leader and the oldest because his marble eyes held a vast pool of wisdom and many memories of things unseen by most. The confused expression on his face was replaced by a smile

that was almost… _warm?_ No these are bloodsucking leeches with frozen hearts we are talking about. He shouldn't be capable of any type of emotion let alone a kind one. Sam greeted

him in turn with a groggy nod, cleared his throat and said,"C-Carlisle there's an army of newborns in Seattle."

**A/N Sorry it's short/has abrupt ending but I have a reason: It was about 4 hours ago and I was half way done updating what I had origanally planned when my sister,if you could even call her that trapsed into the room and started nagging me to get on the computer. From the other room my dad shouted for me to get off so I hurriedly saved what I had and when I got off I said (exact quote)"AHHH nobody likes you" and I didn't even yell it or anything but now I lost the computer for a I have an excuse this time but don't worry I'm just going to update whenever he isn't home and hope not to get caught. If the whole "avoid getting caught by my mental dad thing while on the computer thing" works out as planned I promise on a stack of Twilights that I will update at least twice before Thursday cause for the first time while writing this story I know what is going to happen for the next 2 chapters. The more reviews the faster I'll update.I don't care if you tell me how much you hate me for not updating but please just review!!!! **

**(I deceided to say something personal to each reviewer since you take time to review my story I can take extra time to thank you)**

**Thank you guys SOOO much for all your reviews they mean the world to me. Special thanks to...**

**leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too** I felf kinda bad for Alice too but now she has her Jazzy to protect you so much cuz you were my first reviewer and the reason I made it toCh2

**ravenj84** your reviews are what keep me writing

**divine divinity** an alternate New Moon. aw when you said this I literally started to tear up thanks so much

**PrincessJess94** how anyone could kill Alice is WAY beyond

**Smily Kylee** Yeah I tried to make this a little less boring cuz I thought it was pretty slow for awhile. glad to see you review again:)

**Lily-Potter8** Jacob isn't going to phase for them cuz he's too stubborn. and thanks for your first review on this story I hope to hear more from you:)

**Hawkins** Edward is still her doctor and thanks so much for becoming,hopefully, a new reviewer to my story.

**Saphalina** the thing is I never even wrote an outline or anything I just got that idea and loved it so every chapter I improvise.I hope I don't dissapoint u with the

**Twin of Alice** hey did you find out about my story from _Red_ cuz you reviewed on it and I was curious thanks so much for your review! love your avatar btw

**shyshell21** Is your screen name s'pusoded to be from the book _Specials_ sorry but I'm dying to know I'll try and update ASAP. Thank u so much!

AHHHH what's that on your computer it's green and it glows I think you should touch it.(review)


	10. Schemes

**_A/N Sorry it's Jacob again and I don't do him justice it's just that with him he isn't going to think in great detail like such people Edward or Carlisle so he is pretty hard to write for me._**

Simultaneously, all of the leeches expressions change in reaction to what Sam said. It was like they were all part of a well oiled machine… or not so well oiled. It was chilling. That is all expressions changes except for the short black haired one's. She just continued to stare off into space with an empty expression on her face. Most had a look of shock and dismay, but the two tallest, the burly one and the one covered in scars. Come on Sam someone with that many bite marks surely can't be trusted. They looked ready to fight. The big one cracked his knuckled making a sharp pop that erupted through the whole forest while a huge grin spread across his face. The other growled lightly and looked to be planning an attack.

"How many?" asked the one who's name was Jasmine or something like that. (Jasper) I don't know the one covered in scars. Huh weird name for a guy but it IS a group of leeches we're talking about here and I don't really know if that's their thing or something.

"It was around 20 last time we checked but we can't be sure we never got real close." Said Sam his voice all business but you could tell he was nervous. At this the one with light brown hair let out a sob and leaned into Carlisle's shoulder. He whispered something softly to her but it was way to too quiet and fast for me to hear. She nodded and ran into the forest. There's another one Sam let get away. I thought. Sam wearily watched her as she disappeared in a blur with the slightest noise being made by her footfalls. The light sound of her featherlike foot steps faded into the forest along with the streak of color heading towards the high way. Sam's head snapped back to their coven while his eyes nervously darted between the two that to him must have looked menacing. Their stone muscles did't faze me at all. I knew I could take them both. Probably even as a human. Sam looked really frightened and like all he wanted to do was get away from the scary monsters. I felt bad for him. Wait this is Sam I should be laughing my ass off not feeling sorry for him. Man I really need some time to myself. I've been spending too much time in his head. I mean this is the guy that kept me from Bell a all those weeks we could have been getting closer, he was the one that had brought me into that depression-like state where nothing seemed to matter but seeing Bella's sweet smile again, he was the one to put Bell ain that hospital bed. While immersed in my thoughts I hadn't realized that they continued on with their whole 'plan of action' as it was referred to on several occasion. They went over the treaty lines and how to somehow defy the odds and elude the massacre that was sure to ensue if those newborns were to use their numbers against us.

"We're going to have to work together." Carlisle announced.

No matter how much I wanted not to I knew deep down that this was the only way I would ever be able to save Bella. However I was not going to let them get away with what they had done. I would get my revenge once the newborns were dead… And the best thing is even though that little devil of theirs could see the future they couldn't see what cruel fate I had planned. Alice looked at me and I gave her a menacing sneer. She would never see what she, and the rest of her "family" had coming…

**_A/N Well that chapter basically sucks… Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I basically loose the computer every day. It's rushed too cause I have to get off RIGHT NOW and I think u can guess y. Thanks for reading._**


	11. Reflections

**A/N: Well, although I'm certain many have stopped reading due to the absence of updates I would like to sincerely apologize . I know you surely don't want to hear excuses from me, but that's all I have to offer. The reasons for my lack of updates is that I was largely depressed and too busy most of the time. I just had no inspiration. It's Bella's P.O.V. again enjoy.**

_Bella's P.O.V._

Silently I cried myself to sleep. Edward was gone and I was alone in the bitter darkness that comes with a broken spirit. One that is

unrepairable by reason alone. Only dulled with the comfort supplied by the loving tenderness of a true soul mate, or perhaps a kindred spirit…

Jacob Black. How long had it been since we last spoke or even met in his garage? Has he missed me? Does he even care? Perhaps the most

important question I need to ask myself: Did I hurt him? Deep regret flooded through me adding to the already crippling pain. Of coarse, as painful

as it all felt it was nothing compared to…before. The place where it had all began. Just the fact that it _did_ happen and that I was not the only one

affected by what took place in those months spent in La Push is a troubling thought. Unfortunately, I have a feeling it isn't just Jacob and I that

will feel the hurt of what took place, either. Edward always _had_ been jealous. What a dilemma! Although to ME Jacob was just a really great

friend, he had always had much deeper feelings than I was ever comfortable with. Edward as dangerously perceptive as he is, especially to

people other than myself, was sure to see just what Jacob had in mind. Once Edward knows, what might he do? To think, what murderous plots

he had once planned for Mike Newton, a guy who not only did I not have any unordinary feelings for, but someone I was also slightly repulsed by.

If only I could speak to him… Who am I kidding, how could I _possibly _know what to say!? _Yeah Jacob it's kind of a funny story you see the thing is _

_well that because I'm dating your mortal enemy and all I really don't know if you're strong enough to protect yourself from him on account of vampires _

_are waaaaaaay stronger than your kind and welllll since you kind of have this "crush" on me I'm afraid Edward might beat you to a…_pulse…Yeah…_right. _

Really though what couldI say to let him know that he still mattered, but without Edward _nothing _would matter…probably not even him. I pushed

out regretfully. Without Edward I hadn't been myself at all with the motorcycles, random adventures and even cliff diving! Jacob had gotten to

know someone that even I myself did not know. Perhaps if I could explain he would understand my position.? No, I have to clean up this mess I

have made even though, any way I see it Jacob would get hurt. "_Oh Jacob!!!"_ I moaned dejectedly.

Suddenly there was a crash by the window and a waste pan rolled across the floor. A dark figure appeared beneath my window. "Speak of

the devil." it uttered sarcastically in a familiar voice that forced my spine into shivers.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not… Thanks to those of you who stuck with this story it isn't nearly finished. Hopefully, I'll update soon, but I won't make any promises. Actually, today was a snow day which is kind of ironic because I started this fan fic on a snow day, last year…Sorry again and a special thanks to Jen Cullen you helped a lot. Please review...it really helps.**


	12. Darkness Sneak Peek

**A/N: ****Hmmm… I was debating whether to post this or not but then when I went to re read it; IT WAS GONE!!! It had one of those funky non letter tfont things and it wouldn't let me change it! And if you knew me you'd know I was terrible with computers so I almost cried! Turns out I was on the wrong program… Bella+talking-Jacob=Edward…or does it?**

_Bella's P.O.V._

Emerging slowly from the darkness, like an apparition found only in the dreams of the troubled, Jacob appeared bleakly before me. At first he was hesitant, appearing almost unsure of his surroundings. My heart panged despite the fact that it was Jacob standing before me I couldn't help but think of Edward, as he had stood in the same place once before with the weight of sorrow tugging at his brow. The contrast was startling.

"Hey Bells," he whispered so silently, choking on his own words, so much in fact that if it hadn't been for the seemingly tangible silence I never would've been able to hear his uttered lament. This was a side of Jacob Black I had never seen. He seemed so fragile it almost brought me to tears seeing him so broken up over what I had done. He seemed so small. Seeing him seemingly so frail I choked back the tears. The contrast of this almost breakable Jacob in comparison to the cocky, carefree…happy Jacob I had always known brought pain to my heart.

As he almost weakly stumbled forward I looked away to hide the tears that he was sure to see even in the thick darkness noticeably blackened by the opaqueness of the sadness that had filled this room for as long as I had been aware of myself, no matter how much pretending my family of vampires tried to ensue. That was what I had always loved about Jacob he was always utterly and completely _real_ with me no matter what the circumstance. We had shared everything…

Almost as if to reassure me of my thoughts, Jacob sped his trudge to my side. As his knees hit the ground the floodgates burst forth.

"_OHHHHH BELLA!" _he moaned into my mattress. His lament exclaimed with such emotion that even the sheets now surrounding his face did little to muffle Jacob's anguished cry. "Stupid Sam! If only I had went cliff diving with you! OH this never should've happened. I could've just become Alphka-ahh-" he stopped there and began coughing as though he was choking on the very words pouring freely from his mouth.

Dropping his head to the styrofoam-like pillow with a dull thud, he broke into harsh sobs causing my tears to flow that much harder. I looked down into the messed tufts of his onyx colored hair and knew that this could _not _continue. These sacrifices he was having to make for a relationship that we didn't even have, had to stop. These were not the kinds of things a boy his age would do for someone who was only a "friend."

"Jake…," his eyes flashed to mine with almost vampiric speed. It was as though he had just realized that I was even here. Although the harsh black waters of his turmoiled eyes pierced through my very soul, I did every thing I could not to look into them. For if I would allow that of myself, it was sure to be my breaking point. I looked to the white speckled ceiling hoping that in its aged crevaces I could find an answer. Nothing came from either it or my own thoughts no matter how hard I concentrated….nothing.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Could this be real? My throat constricted as I realized that now was the time I would finally have to break his heart. Jacob, my sun, my solace, _my Jacob _would soon come to end…. The realization of what was to come dropped like a stone in my stomach. I was making myself sick. He was so innocent**… and then he died!**

**A/N: JUST KIDDING! I know, I know it isn't near finished,but with soccer, my Spanish contest and 3 major projects I haven't had much time lately. BUT DON'T THINK THIS WILL BE LIKE LAST TIME! What I did to those of you who cared last time was selfish and unfair…sorry… But, there's an upside to all of this! THE PROJECTS ARE DONE I GOT SECOND IN THE SPANISH COMPETITION…which means… THERE DONE!!! I won't be as busy lately which can only mean more updates right? Please guys I know its not done, but review? I might not deserve it but, I'm willing to wager with you… 10 reviews and I swear on everything important in my life that I will update on Friday no matter what! I am 100% serious! Say whatever you want ! You can tell me your opinions, predictions, dislikes, likes, or you can be like Edward and just talk about the weather(and we all want to do anything to be closer to him. Am I right) ANYTHING! Honestly I just want to know that people are reading this and that they care, so if 'ya do please review! He he ryme..**


End file.
